Drie Doring Mob
The Drie Doring was formed by seven wild meerkats in May 2005. Mabili first took dominance with Mad Max. After she died and Makonkie took dominance with Piripicchio however he left the group. Then a Lazuli male name Osprey joined the group. They two two years. After Makonkie died Osprey disappeared and Mist and Finn MacCoo took dominance but Thor over threw him. After Thor left to roving three males Finn McCool reassumed dominance. In 2010 all the adult males left the group and a Frisky male Bramley took male dominance beside Mist. Dominant Pair Mabili was the first dominant female along with Mad Max. However Mad Max was later overthrown by Rambo who died. After the death of Mabili who held dominance for 10 years, her daughter Makonkie took dominance along with Piripicchio as the new dominant. Piripicchio and the oldest males left the group allowing Osprey, a Lauli male, joined the group and became the dominant male. After Makonkie's death Mist and Finn MacCool took dominance and Osprey left the group. Finn MacCool over over thrown by Thor. After Thor left Finn MacCool took back domnance but he left the group to rove. Falco took dominance for a few months till he left and joined the Frisky. A Frisky male named Bramley joined the group and became the dominant male. He remained the dominant male untill Janaury 2013 when Bramley died and Captain Planet took dominance beside his mother, however he and all the other males soon left the group, and three Rascals males took their place. The oldest Izar became the new dominant male until he and most of the members left ina splinter group. A wild male T-Bone joined the group and became the dominant male. Mist disappeared and for three months there was no clear dominant female. Parmesan became the dominant female and Butch became the dominant male. Current Members The Drie Doring 17 members as of August 2015. Parmesan (VDF173) Dominant Female Butch (VBBM080) Dominant Male Gansen (VBBM089) Laddu (VBBM090) Bedonde (VBBM094) Goldeneye (VBBM095) Stinking Bishop (VDF171) Red Leicester (VDF174) Limoncello (VDF178) Heraclea (VDF179) VDF180 VDP181 VDF182 VDF183 VDM184 VDP185 VDP186 VDM187 All Known Members List of meerkat born or joined the Drie Doring. Fay (VDF001) Rugbug (VDM001) VDM002 Lilly (VDF002) VDM003 VDF003 VDF004 VDM004 VDM005 Mabili (VDF005) VDM006 Arah (VDM007) Dwink (VDM008) Keros (VDM009) VDM010 VDM011 Rambo (VDM012) VDM013 Mad Max (VDM014) VDM015 VDF006 VDM016 Luanette (VDF007) Melissa (VDF008) Valiant (VDM017) Islay (VDF018) Jura (VDF019) Coll (VDM020) Tiree (VDF021) Iona (VDM022) Arran (VDM023) VDM024 Kida (VDF025) VDF026 VDF027 VDM028 Kultarr (VDF029) Kowari (VDM030) Paprika (VDF031) Cinnamon (VDF032) VDM033 VDM034 Chillie (VDM035) Athene (VDF036) Hector (VDM037) VDM038 VDM039 VDF040 Bullgoose (VDF041) Candy (VDF042) VDP043 Ratched (VDF044) Mack (VDM045) Burgan (VDM049) Cassia (VDM050) Acacia (VDF051) VDM052 Mulga (VDM053) Emily (VDF054) VDM055 Charlotte (VDF056) Byron (VDF057) Dickens (VDF058) VDF059 VDM060 VDF061 Churchill (VDF062) Parvarotti (VDF063) Balou (VDF064) VDF065 Chastity (VDF066) Virtue (VDF067) Salacious (VDM068) Prudence (VDF069) Frmaleseventy (VDF070) Atlasdog (VDM071) Alettasdahl (VDM072) Weasley (VDF073) Harry (VDM074) Hermionie (VDF075) Hagrid (VDM076) Lupin (VDM077) Snitch (VDF078) Stoney Tangoeasy (VDM079) Nefaru (VDF080) Askari (VDM081 Mbili (VDF082) Azzy (VDM083) Shasta (VDM085) Warlock (VDM087) Mandrake (VDM088) Makonkie (VDF089) VDP090 VDP091 Cadw Mynd (VDM092) VDP093 VDP094 Spacemonkey (VDF095) Muesli (VDF096) Sticklebery (VDF097) Flossy (VDF098) Maka (VDF099) Chardonnay (VDF100) Lassanya (VDF101) Gazebo (VDM102) Clarabella (VDF103) Piripicchio (VDM104) Ciancica (VDM105) Finn MacCool (VDM108) The Pooka McPhelimy (VDM109) Mollybloom (VDF111) Dark Rosaleen (VDF112) Loki (VDM113) Thor (VDM114) Mist (VDF115) Damian (VDM116) Trinity (VDF120) Tekla (VDF121) Nikita (VDF122) Buddah (VDM123) P Chan (VDF124) Falco (VDM125) Tepig (VDF126) Nub (VDF127) VDP128 Captain Planet (VDM129) Commander Keen (VDF130) Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM132) Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) Utopia (VDF135) Boetie (VDM136) Sebeto (VDM137) Uranus (VDM138) Sereina (VDF139) Salina (VDF140) Ursli (VDP141) Medleina (VDF142) Begbie (VDM143) Marilyn (VDF144) Andy C (VDM145) Tanzania (VDF146) VDM147 Fingal (VDM148) Tobermory (VDF149) Jesus Christ (VDF150) Mohammed (VDM151) Lucifer (VDM152) Kenza (VDF153) Wiley (VDM154) Saoirse (VDM155) Yallah (VDF156) Milk (VDM157) Bramely (VFM127) Whimay (VDM158) Olay (VDF159) Zyro (VDM160) Tiger (VDM161) Patch (VDF162) Cookiecutter (VDF163) Clide (VDM164) He Shall Not Be Name Yet (VDM165) Bonnie (VDF0166) Izar (VRRM125) Lazy Useless B**Tard (VRRM131) Randy (VRRM144) VDF167 VDF168 VDM169 VDF170 Taz (VDM169) VDF170 Stinking Bishop (VDF171) VDF172 Parmesan (VDF173) Red Leicester (VDF174) T-Bone (VDM175) Walrus (VDM176) Lobster (VDM177) Limoncello (VDF178) Heraclea (VDF179) VD?180 VDP181 VDP182 VDP183 VDP184 VDP185 VDP186 VDP187 Rivals The Drie Doring main rivals are the Frisky. Their other rivals are the Rascals. History 1993: Drie Doring was formed by wild meerkats. 1994: Rugbug and Dwink left the group. Fay and Lilly were Last Seen. Mabili became the dominant female. Mad Max became the dominant male. November 1993: Mabili was born. September 1994: Mabili gave birth to Arah and Keros. October 1995: Arah and Keros leave the group and found Young Ones. October 1998: Mabili gave birth to VDF036, Hector, VDM038, VDM039. January 1999: Mabili gave birth to Mack. July 1999: Hector left the group to go roving. August 1999: Mabili gave birth to Burgan and Cassia. December 2001: Burgan and Cassia lelf the group and found Moomins with Lazuli females. November 2001: Mack left the group and formed the Zappa with Elveera females. December 2003: Mabili gave birth to Makonkie. September 2004: Mabili gave birth to Gazebo. Febaury 2005: Mabili gave birth to Clarabella, Piripicchio and Ciancica February 2006: Mabili died. March 2006: Makonkie took dominance along with Osprey April 2006: Keros form the Young ones. May 2006: One encounter with Frisky. Two with Racsals June 2006: Clarabella was pregnant July 2006: Clarabella gave birth to Finn MacCool, The Pooka McPhelimy, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen September 2006: '''Makonkie gave birth to Loki, Thor and Mist. Piripicchio went roving. '''October 2006: Piripicco and Ciancica went roving. November 2006: '''On encouter with Frisky. '''January 2007: '''Makonkie was pregnant. Clarabella was evicted. '''February 2007: '''Makonkie gave birth to Damian, VDP117, VDP118 and VDP119. '''April 2007: '''VDP117, VDP118 and VDP119 were predated. '''October 2007: '''Piricchio went roving six times. Fable, Clinton Baptiste, Bramley, Harvey, Shnoobkat and an unknown appeared. One encountered with Frisky and Rascals each. '''November 2007: '''Makonkie was pregnant; she evicvted Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen '''December 2007: Makonkie gave birth to Trinity, Tekla, Nikita and Buddah. Janaury 2008: '''Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen left the group and formed Fandago Mob. Finn MacCool became the dominant male. '''February 2008: '''Two enocuters with Elveera and Young Ones '''April 2008: '''Finn MacCool and Thor went roving. went roving. '''May 2008: '''Makonkie was pregnant. '''June 2008: Makonkie gave birth to P-Chan, Falco and Tepig. July 2008: One encounter with a wild group. August 2009: '''Makonkie and Mist were pregnant. Finn MacCool took over was the new dominant male. '''September 2008: '''Makonkie gave birth to Nub and Muggle. Mist gave birth to The Dead Pirate Roberts, Commander Keen, Captain Planet and Spaceman Spiff. '''October 2008: '''One encounter with Frisky. Makonkie was killed. Mist took over as the new dominant female. '''November 2008: '''Mist was pregnant. '''December 2008: '''Mist gave birth to Buttercup and Fezzik. '''January 2009: Thor and Loki went roving. Bramley, Black Jack and Spider Pig visited. February 2009: Mist was pregnant March 2009: '''Mist gave birth to Utopia, Boetie, Sebeto and Uranus. '''April 2009: '''One encounter with Frisky and one with Elveera '''May 2009: '''Finn MacCool went roving '''June 2009: Two encounters with Elveera and one with Young Ones July 2009: '''Two encounters with Young Ones '''August 2009: Thor over threw Finn MacCool and became the dominant male September 2009: '''Finn MacCool went roving. One encounter with Rascals '''October 2009: Mist was pregnant. She evicted Trinity, Tekla and Nikita Neovmber 2009: Mist gave birth to Sereina, Selena, Ursli and Madleina. Thor, Loki, Damian, Buddah, Dread Pirate Robberts went roving and left the grou to form the Ragnarok. Finn MacCool took dominance again. December 2009: Thinity, Tekla and Nikita left the group to formed the Vampires. January 2010: Mist was pregnant. P-Chan and Tepig were evicted. February 2010: '''Mist gave birth to Bedgie, Merilyne, Andy C and Tanzania. '''March 2010: Finn MacCool, Falco, Captian Planet and Uranus went roving. April 2010: ''' Finn. MacCool, Falco, Captain Planet, Fezzik and Uranus went roving. '''May 2010: '''Falco, Captain Planet, Fezzik and Uranus went roving. '''June 2010: Falco, Fezzik Uranus left the group and joined the Frisky. July 2010: '''Mist was pregnant. She evicted Nub, Commander Keen, Spaceman Spiff and Buttercup. '''August 2010: Mist gave birth to Verano, Fingal and Tobermory. One encounter with Frisky. September 2010: One encounter with Rascals and one with Frisky. October 2010: Nub aborted. Falco, Fezzik and Uranus went roving. November 2010: Mist was pregnant. Nub, Commander Keen, Spaceman Spiff, Buttercup and Utopia were evicted and left the group. December 2010: '''Mist gave birth to Jesus Christ, Mohanned, Lucifer and Kenza. One encounter with Frisky and Rascals. Finn McCool, Boetie and Sebeto left the group and joined the JaXX. Falco became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2011: Mist was pregnant. Sereina, Selina and Madleina were evicted. February 2011: '''Mist gave birth to Wiley, Saoirse, Yallah and Milk. Sereina, Selina and Madleina appeared and were absent. '''March 2011: One encounter with Frisky and a wild group. April 2011: Sereina, Selina and Madleina were evicted and left the group. May 2011: '''Bramely joined the Drie Doring and became the dominant male. One encounter with the Frisky. '''June 2011: Ursli went roving. Falco, Fezzik, Uranus, Beigbie and Fingal left the group and joined the Frisky, July 2011: '''Three encounters with the Frisky. '''August 2011: '''Mist and Merilyn were pregnant. '''September 2011: '''Mist and Meryline lost their litters. Tanzania and Tobermory were pregnant. '''October 2011: '''Mist was pregnant while Tobermory gave birth to Whimay, Olay and Zyro. Tanzania lost her litter. '''November 2011: '''Mist aborted. Ursli went roving. '''December 2011: Ursli and Andy C went roving. Two encounters with Frisky. Janaury 2012: '''Mist was pregnant. Merilyne, Tanzania, Tobermory and Jesus Christ were evicted. '''February 2012: Mist gave birth to Tiger, Patch and Cookiecutter. March 2012: '''Ursli went roving. Jesus Christ was pregnant. '''April 2012: '''Jesus Christ aborted. '''May 2012: '''Ursli, Andy C and Lucifer went roving. One encounter with Frisky. '''June 2012: '''Tanzania aborted. Ursli went roving. '''July 2012: Ursli and Andy C went roving. August 2012: Andy C, Vanero, Lucifer, Mohammed, Wiley and Milk went roving. September 2012: '''Mist was pregnant. Marilyne, Tanzania, Tobermory, Jesue Christ and Kenza were evicted. Crane and Jeso visited. '''October 2012: Mist gave birth to Clide, He Shall Not Be Name Yet and Bonnie. Tanzania and Tobermory were evicted. Ursil, Andy C, Mohammed, Wiley and Milk went roving. Crane and Jeso visited. Tanzania was absent. November 2012: '''Tobermory was evicted. Andy C went roving. '''December 2012: '''Mist was pregnant. Andy C left the group and joined the Frisky. '''Janaury 2013: Bramley died. Captain Planet became the dominant male. Mist was pregnant but aborted. Andy C rejoined the group. Ursli went roving. February 2013: Lucifer, Whimay and Zyro left the group and joined the Zombies. Scampi and Cantona visited. One encounter wih Frisky. March 2013: '''Saorise was evicted. Ursil, Andy C, Mohammed, Wiley and Milk went roving. Two encounters with Rascals. '''April 2013: Ursil, Andy C, Vanero, Mohammed, Wiley and Milk went roving. Captain Planet, Ursil, Andy C, Vanero, Mohammed, Wiley and Milk left the group. Izar, Lazy Useless Bastard and Randy joined the group. Marilyn was evicted and aborted. Izar became the new dominant male. May 2013: Marilyn, Jesue Christ, Kenza and Olay were evicted and left the group. One encounter with Frisky. June 2013: '''Mist was pregnent. Tanzania, Tobermory, Saorise, Patch and Cookiecutter were evicted. Cookiecutter aborted. Randy went roving. '''July 2013: '''Mist aborted. Tobermory was evicted. Three encounters with Frisky. '''August 2013: Tanzania, Tobermory and Bonnie were evicted and left the group. September 2013: Lazy Useless Bastard and Randy went roving. October 2013: '''Mist was pregnant. Lazy Useless Bastard and Randy went roving. '''November 2013: '''Mist gave birth to VDF167, VDF168, Taz and VDM170. Saoirse and Yallah were evicted. '''December 2013: '''Saoirse was evicted. Lazy Useless Bastard, Randy, Clide and He Shall Not Be Name Yet went roving. '''January 2014: Mist and Yallah were pregnant. Saoirse, Yallah, Patch and Cookiecutter were evicted. February 2014: ''' Patch was pregnant. Mist gave birth to Stinking Bishop, VDF172, Permesan and Red Leicester. Patch was pregnant. Brea and Pet visited. Group Split: Izar, Lazy Useless Bastard, Randy Saoirse, Yallah, VDF167 and VDF168 were absent. '''March 2014: '''Mist and Patch aborted. Cookiecutter lost her litter. Izar, Lazy Useless Bastard, Randy Saoirse, Yallah, VDF167 and VDF168 left the group. '''April 2014: No dominant male. May 2014: '''Cookiecutter was evicted. Wild male T-Bone joined the group and became the dominant male. VDF172 was evicted and joined the splinter group. '''June 2014: Mist was pregnant. Mist was separated from the group but returned. An unknown wild meerkat once. July 2014: Mist was pregnant. Patch was pregnant but aborted. Patch and Cookiecutter were evicted. Cookiecutter appeared five times. Pet and Brea visited. Patch and Cookiecutter were absent. August 2014: Mist was pregnant. Patch and Cookiecutter formed Genghiskhats. Brea visited. September 2014: Mist gave birth to Walrus, Lobster, Limoncello and Heraclea Brea visited twice. October 2014: Mist was pregnant. Brea visited. November 2014: Stinking Bishop was evicted and absent. July 2014: Mist was pregnant. Patch was pregnant but aborted. Patch and Cookiecutter were evicted. Cookiecutter appeared five times. Pet and Brea visited. Patch and Cookiecutter were absent. August 2014: Mist was pregnant. Patch and Cookiecutter formed Genghiskhats. Brea visited. September 2014: Mist gave birth to Walrus, Lobster, Limoncello and Heraclea. Brea visited twice. October 2014: Mist was pregnant. Brea visited. November 2014: Stinking Bishop was evicted and absent. December 2014: Mist was pregnant. Lobster left the group and formed a subgroup with Snowy. January 2015: Mist gave birth to VDP180. Taz went roving. Snowy visited. February 2015: Heraclea was evicted. March 2015: Mist disappeared and was absent. April 2015: Mist was Last Seen, she was believed to have been predated. No dominant female. No events. May 2015: No dominant pair. Butch, Gansen, Laddu, Bedonde and Goldeneye joined the group. Taz, T-Bone, Walrus and Lobster went roving and were absent. An unknown meerkat visited. June 2015: Parmesan became the dominant female. Butch became the dominant male. Taz, Walrus, Lobster and T-bone left the group. July 2015: Parmesan and Red Leicester were pregnant. '''August 2015: '''Parmesan and Red Leicester gave birth to VDF181, VDF182, VDF183, VDM184, VDP185, VDP186 and VDM187. One group split but rejoined within a day. September 2015: October 2015: November 2015: Parmesan was pregnant. December 2015: Parmesan gave birth to VDP188, VDP189, VDP190, VDP191, Jaunary 2016: February 2016: March 2016: April 2016: Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs